The Brown Eyed One
by ListenerWatcherObserver
Summary: She was an expert Gardener and was living an okay life with her sister Katie Gardner and her friends. Life was awesome after she was claimed and now her 16 year old life took a sudden downfall at her first and official summer at Camp Half-Blood. It started to get weird by her attention from monsters and a special son of Hades. This is my first fanfic so yeah cut me some slack
1. Chapter 1

She was standing there. Just standing. Her gaze was focused beyond the human eye. Her mind was lost in the world of thoughts. The stone rock she was sitting on grew colder by the second, tempting her to stand up but she didn't. The temperatures grew colder while the moon was dawning yet not a move was made. Sitting still in her perfect posture, Emily let out slow and steady breathes while remembering her childhood. How she loved it when it was still alive. Finally stepping out of her trance her stiff body began to walk away from her hour session of pondering. The next day was a rush. It was 6:00 am and Emily was getting dressed for another day of high school when it all happened. Well lets see if I'm going start this story right I'm going to have to start from the beginning. Hello my name is Emily Weston. I'm a new demigod, daughter of Demeter and I'm proud to say it. I'm a new one in fact, I arrived at Camp Half-Blood at the end of last summer and I already made it through most of this school year without to many difficulties. I'm 16 years old like most of my friends, such as the famous seven and more. I go to Goode high. (I know it's not so creative but hey cut some slack first story, anyways...) most demigods go there but you know things happen so they get separated but you know what, that's just life and too many demigods in one place isn't so good. I have a job which is gardening and home decor dealer. I'm the store manager of Melli's Hip Decor. If you actually meet Melli you can see she actually has her head screwed on right even though the name may imply different. It was only one more day to get out of this prison they call high school. I know what you're thinking; listen to the crazy person who hates school (I know most of you hate school but I think it's ok) but actually I don't mind it. Even though I have ADHD and Dyslexia I earned straight A's. When I say earned, I mean it. One time I didn't got to sleep for a week to right the perfect essay. By the way I got a perfect score just so you know. Any who back to today, 6:00 am, hope you enjoyed my brief introduction. As I was saying, my job starts from 3 to 5pm. School ends at 2:30 so I have just enough time to get home and relax a bit. My gardening job is only on the weekends when my manager job is on week days. 12:00-3:00 is gardening job schedule. I have no job over the summer like I used to because of Camp which I am so excited to go to. I It was lucky and weird that there was no monster attacks that damaged to badly so it was and okay year but that's when I jinxed it. I lived with my sister Katie who was the same age,but total non-look-alikes(is that even a thing?), I have long black/brown waist length hair. Everyone says my hair is worthy of Aphrodite but I don't dwell on it. I have brown eyes and 5"4. Being in the sun for so long because of my gardening profession, I am perfectly tanned. Many people say I am a "knockout" or "hot" but don't see why it is so important. Looks aren't everything. I put on white skinny jeans and a cute aqua green flowery blouse. One of my favorites. Wow that sounded Aphrodite-ish. If that's possible. I grabbed my light brown Satchel/purse/backpack and was out the door. My sister was already there due to an extra activity she had to do. I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door of our small but cozy and modern apartment when it all started. I know i said that a lot but I just wanted to get through intros so yeah. Running was the best choice because I bumped and knocked someone over. I fell on top of what seemed to be a him. I met a pair of gorgeous black eyes filled with so much passion it was hard to look away. When I finales did I immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry, I was rushing and didn't see you" I said you could tell immediately that he was cute and his favorite color was black seeing that it was plastered all over him. Many people would call him emo or goth but I'm not the type to judge people by there appearances. I mean you don't know what they been through people! The boy quickly recovered by bouncing up to stand right next to me. "It's okay, I didn't see you either. I'm Nico, Nico di Angelo." He held out it hand for a shake and I gladly took it. "I'm Emily Weston" I replied while shaking his extremely cold and pale hand. His hand was so soft I didn't want to let go but thought stopped right in it's place when I was being face-to-face with concrete. I heard a big no gigantic growl before the world was left away and I was practically consumed by the dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with sleep in my eyes. It looked like it was early morning. No later than 10:00 and it looked like I was right. Off toe the left side of the small room, which seemed vaguely familiar, was the clock. There it read 10:05. I look at my surroundings and confirm my suspicions. I was right, I have been here. It was the day a telkhine attacked me and I passed out; right here in this room. I was in the infirmary at camp. And I wasn't alone. Katie, my half-sister, was sleeping on the bed beside me. I don't want to disturb her so I got up on my own. A sharp pain pierced through my head as I stood up to walk but it started to clear away. My memory was slowly getting back to me. I was running out of my apartment when I ran into a boy and got face-to-face with the concrete with faint but loud growls enclosing in on me. The boy I was with, Nico, I hope he is okay. I don't know if he was a demigod. I don't see him last summer so I assumed he wasn't one but that name seemed familiar. Maybe I overheard his name. Seeing people buzzing around made want to do something and get some answers. How long was I out? How did i get knocked to the ground like a rag doll? How did I survive? Those were the main questions, pretty general but one that was bothering me the most; Is Nico okay? I knew I had to figure that out and fast I was starting to worry. Not that I have feelings for him, I just don't want to be the cause of his problems. Like channel 7 news: Boy gets murdered because a girl called on her dog to attack. I really don't know what everyone else saw because they couldn't see through the mist. I see some Apollo kids,the best medics at camp, walking around at camp not even notifying me as I walk by. I suddenly here a loud yell that sounded like...uh-oh. Looks like Katie's up and woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "Emily Rosia Weston!" Katie boomed. Yep that's my whole name. "Yes?" I said warily while turning around and i wish i hadn't. What I saw would've let me running for the hills but Katie never scared me, she was my sister well half-sister but we never differentiated between that. She was bellowing with rage,"I want you to lay in bet and get some rest" she said more calmly this time. "But I'm perfectly fine and I want to get answers to my questions." I replied back with the same calm approach. "Fine but later one and tomorrow you are getting full bed rest. That blow knocked you out cold and i don't want to see you pass out again" she replied. Katie was never too hard to convince except when she is in an argument with Travis Stoll. He is the son of Hermes and he always picks on he but everyone knows,except Katie, that he's flirting. "Thank you, now I have some questions" "Shoot" "Okay; 1. How long was I out, 2. How was I knocked out, 3. How did I survive, and 4. Is Nico,the boy I was with,okay?" "Only for a day, today's the first day of camp. I giant gel bound attacked you. Nico killed it and he is okay. Nico is a demigod by the way, I forgot to mention that. Wait do you like Nico?" "No, I just don't want to be the cause of anyone's problems. And seriously he is a demigod?" "Yep we'll I got to go to the strawberry fields. You might want to clean up first though. I brought you packed bag from the apartment so you have clothes." "Okay, I'll meet you there later I might want to refresh my memory of camp" I said. " 'Kay bye" she replied and she was off. I went back to my cabin and put on some white shorts,knee length of course, and put on a pretty, flowery tank-top. I brushed my long hair, not bothering to put it up and walked out. I began walking around the cabins which were in a U shape for the Olympian Gods and bumped into yet another person. At least this time we didn't knock over because now I discovered that it was the same person. Nico. He looked intensely in my brown eyes and were instantly separated when a small Latino boy showed up. "Hey, how's it going. I'm Leo Valdez, fight for team Leo? Oh I see Death Breath holding you up? It's ok we can take a walk away. Just you and me." "What?! No thank you I'm good. I'm sure there are other ladies waiting for you to get a hand on them." I said. "Actually there aren't. I guess Leo is lady material." Nico said and I instantly started laughing. I just realized Nico's figure. He was tall, 6"1. Had dark and I mean really dark black hair that matched his eyes. He wore black all over with sculls on his shirt and ring. Anyone could tell he worked out, he had some muscle. He was paler than normal and death seemed to radiate from was handsome and looked deadly. I wonder what his godly parent was... Leo playfully punched him in his shoulder and began to walk away seeing that it was his time to go. Leo was a short and scrawny dude with curly brown hair that matched his eyes. He was a couple inches taller than I was and looked pretty cute with the huge grin on his face. As he walked away I asked a question that I've been dying to ask since I knew he was a demigod. I couldn't take it anymore so I blurted it out. "Whose your godly parent? Oh and thank you"I said Nico's mysterious low voice replied, "Hades, don't run away!" He practically rushed it out of him. That explains all the black. "I won't runaway. Being a son of Hades is...cool" I replied slower this time. I cracked a smile out of him and he to walk away. So much for a conversation I guess. Nico's POV Yesterday was crazy for me. Flashback I was walking to meet up with Percy and some of my other actual friends when someone knocked me down. I look up and see the most beautiful pair of light brown eyes. She stands up and apologies. "I'm sorry I was rushing and I didn't see you." She said. "It's okay I didn't see you either. I'm Nico, Nico di Angelo." I replied and almost instantly fell in love. She was beautiful. Long black hair, good height for me m, and she had the purest face I have ever seen. "I'm Emily Weston" she replied. Bad mistake. She was instantly knocked out when the hell bound pounced on her. I immediately took out my sword and swish. Gold dust flying everywhere. No one was around o notice so I was good on the whole mortal-scan't-see-through-mist thing. I picked Emily up bridal style and shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood. I met up with Chiron and gave him Emily to take care of. He said to infirm Katie and everyone else at Goode that camp will start earlier than expected. Well for Katie anyway, she had to look out for Emily. Chiron told me they were half siblings. I shadow traveled back to Goode and told the gang everything. The gang was Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Silena, Hazel, Charles, Frank, Katie, Travis and Connor Stoll, Thalia who wasn't around often but enough, and me. Katie almost flipped when she found out and everyone headed to camp skipping the last two days of school. I didn't really go there since I lived in the underworld so yeah. I visited Emily often but Katie stayed with her night and day. Everyone came to camp and started to go off on normal schedules. The first official day of camp I bumped into someone, again, while heading to the forge to talk to Leo. I didn't get knocked down be merely bumped. I looked down and met the same pair of eyes as I did previously two days before. She didn't get to apologize because Leo showed up. I don't know I hade of strange feeling inside me as I looked at Emily then to Leo when he was working his 'moves' on her. Was it...jealously? No it couldn't be, I haven't loved anyone since... When Leo finally left after I teased him, Emily blurted out,"Whose your godly parent?" Oh great she had to ask that of course. Here we go again someone else is gonna runaway from me. "Hades,please don't run away!" I blurted out as quickly as possible. To my surprise she don't run, she stayed in her perfect posture position and said,"I won't run away." Those were the golden words for me but I just walked away. Geez why did I do that. I do that every time I meet someone new but this time I wasn't helping them get away from me, I was helping myself get away from her because I didn't know what to do. End Of Flashback I ended up here in the back of the Hades cabin. A million thoughts running through my head. Did I like her? Did she like me? What is going on?! I guess I fell asleep there because the corn honch blew and it was time for dinner. Oh well. I began walking when I hear a growl. I unleash my sword as a baby hell bound came out from the dark. I guess I skipped it but I did one swoosh and it became a particle of gold dust. That was weird two in two days. Surely unusual but I'll tell Chiron later right now I'm hungry. 


	3. Author's Note

ListenerWatcherObserver: Hey I know I'm new at this but seriously, my story is that bad? I'm not sure what guys think of it but please review. Continue?... 


End file.
